102913auradean
talentedAviator TA began pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:03 -- 11:03 TA: Hey, hows it going 11:03 TC: Going well. I've finally started getting some good info on this game. 11:04 TA: oh 11:05 TA: what kind of info 11:05 TC: I have begun work on a guide (a compilation of information I've come across) 11:05 TA: ah, do you need any help 11:06 TC: Well I'd love to hear about how you entered!(I havent heard anyone elses yet) 11:08 TA: oh, well, i was bound and gagged while jack, hiched my entrance, and then i became a the Bard of the void 11:08 TA: and jack, well he was the Lord of doom 11:08 TC: any Idea what those titles mean? 11:09 TC: (or are they just fancy nicknames with no purpose?) 11:09 TA: no a clue in the world 11:11 TC: how did that work?(you and jack both entering) did he enter instead or you, take your spot? are you anyones server? 11:12 TA: nah, from what i understand, jack was already a player, and as such he was able to ride my entery into are game 11:12 TA: oh and also their is one other in this session like jack that is hunting him 11:13 TC: The Rouge right? 11:16 TA: im not sure, jack only told me someone was hunting him, nothing else, do you know them??? 11:17 TC: I know they're called Bargles. (nothing else) 11:17 TC: I've only heard of them second hand 11:18 TA: yeah, i already know 11:18 TA: i was the one to find out what they were in the first place 11:19 TA: but do you know anything about this rouge?? 11:20 TC: Only that its another player from his game(at least I think that how it was) 11:20 TC: and that the Rouge is trying to kill Jack, which is why he feld to our game 11:21 TA: yep, thats nothing new to me 11:21 TC: hopefully we'll find out more soon 11:22 TC: till then, I wanted to ask you what you threw into your guide 11:22 TA: oh, just my title 11:23 TC: a title? like your name or something? 11:24 TA: when it was created, i got while i slept, it was like someone was wispering about it in my ear, 11:24 TA: but yeah 11:24 TC: what happened to the glowy ball after that? does it do anything? 11:26 TA: what glowy ball?? 11:26 TC: I was told a glowing orb was crucial to entering the game 11:27 TA: oh, you mean are sprites 11:27 TC: and that it transforms into some sort of guide 11:27 TC: Is that what they're called? 11:28 TA: i belive so, also you gotta throw somthing into them so you can enter apperently 11:29 TC: have you only put one item in? (How does one put their title in something anywhays?) 11:34 TA: i think so, and i think the game just gives it to you 11:34 TC: has it changed form?(Is it with you now?) 11:35 TC: because I have it on good authority that if you give it another item it will "become usefull" 11:38 TA: well, thats good to know, but no, i have no idea where my sprite is 11:40 TC: Well be sure you let me know if you find it(And how its changed!) 11:40 TC: I'm off to update my guide (but we'll chat again soon =D) 11:41 TC: ttfn -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:41 --